The Internship
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: What if the freshly graduated Anastasia Steele was offered an internship at the highly esteemed Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc? What if she eagerly accepts and then goes out with her best friend and roommate Kate Kavanagh to celebrate? Only to find herself havig a night of passion with the young and sexy Christian. What will she do whenever she realises that he is also her boss?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people! This here is my very first Fifty Shades Fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoy it! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! All rights belong to their original owners! **

**Enjoy! **

APOV

"Is this Anastasia Steele?" the voice on the other end of the phone line said after I had answered.

"Yes, who may I ask is this?" I asked, in a calm but still yet confused voice.

"Anastasia Steele, this is Olivia Smyth from Grey Enterprises Holdings Incorporated and I am pleased to announce that you have been selected to take part in our internship programme here in Seattle, if you are still interested" the woman on the other end of the line said.

"Yes, yes – I am still interested in the position" I replied, almost giddily - Grey Enterprises Holdings Incorporated was one of the best places to work for in the whole of Seattle, and when I applied for an internship there, I thought that there hadn't been a hope in hell of me ever being offered a job there! But whenever I passed the telephone interview and then the formal interview, I figured that I was in with a reasonable shot here.

"Good. Now, you along with four other candidates have been selected to take part in the internship programme, and after a period of six months, one of you will be offered a permanent position within the company" Olivia continued.

"Okay" I answered – but only I had realised that she wouldn't be able to see me nodding my head.

"You are expected to be at GEH Head Offices at 9 am on Monday morning. You are expected to report straight to reception upon your arrival, and you – along with the other interns will be briefed on your duties and responsibilities as well as a few other things. The head of Human Resources – Pamela Warren will head this meeting, and Mr. Grey himself is also expected to be in attendance as well" she finished, in what I had come to learn was her usual tone of voice.

"Mr Grey will be there?" I said, surprised – and then I smacked my hand off of my head. _Way to sound like an absolute and total idiot, Steele _I thought to myself.

"Yes. He likes to keep a firm grasp on all of his employees, and that includes meeting each of them personally whenever they first begin to work for him" she replied.

"Okay" I answered dumbly – because for once in my life, I just didn't know what to say.

"That will be all, Miss Steele. We will see you on Monday morning" the woman finished off, and before I had the chance to say anything, she promptly hung up.

Well, wasn't that just polite, I thought almost sarcastically to myself, as I ended the call before throwing my cell phone down onto the sofa that I was currently sitting on, with a smile firmly in place on my face.

However, I didn't have any time to think about Olivia Smyth's rudeness as my best friend – and roommate, Katherine Kavanagh came flying in through the front door of our apartment like a paedophile in a play park.

"Hey, Kate" I said, greeting her, with my smile still firmly in place.

"Hey, Steele. What's got you so happy?" she asked, whenever she had put all of her shopping bags into her bedroom, and then returned into the living room.

"I just got offered an internship with Grey Enterprises Holdings" I grinned.

"Whoa. Seriously?!" Kate cheered, seemingly disbelieving me.

"Yeah. Seriously. I start on Monday morning, along with the four other interns" I smiled, and then got the oxygen effectively knocked right out of me when Kate came flying across the room, enveloping me into a big hug.

"I'm so excited for you, Steele!" she grinned, after she had pulled back.

"I can't wait – this is an amazing opportunity for me! I am officially going to be an intern for Grey Enterprises Holdings" I cheered, the news just fully sinking in.

"Right. That settles it. We are going out tonight to celebrate" Kate said, a tone of finality in her voice.

"But Kate …" I began, my face falling slightly.

"No buts, Ana. It's about time we did some partying, and what better excuse do we have than to celebrate your new job!" Kate said.

"Ugh. Fine!" I exclaimed, all but throwing my arms up in the air – very much like a toddler who wasn't getting her own way, and Kate just smirked at me.

I really was too easy to wear down sometimes.

Perhaps I should look into becoming a much harder person? And maybe not so soft anymore.

Yeah, I very much doubted that I would be able to do that.

"Right well, we should phone Jose and Ethan to tell them the good news too! Maybe my big brother and our photographer buddy will want to come out with us to celebrate and all! It's about time we spent some time with the boys too!" Kate said, excitedly.

"Fine" I said, resigned to the fact there really was no dealing with her and that it really was much easier for me just to agree with her. Plus, a night out with her couldn't be that bad surely? And she was right. We hadn't had much to celebrate over the past while, what with me finding out that my boyfriend of two years, Thomas was cheating on me with another man, and then with Kate's aunt passing away from cancer.

It would be good for us to get out and have some fun for once.

And hopefully, this new job of mine would be the equivalent of a new leaf, figuratively. And it would also mark my first post-graduate job.

"Let's go and get the boys all roped into it then" Kate said, excitedly and before I even had any chance to reply at all, I was being whisked away into Kate's bedroom where she then began to thrust dress after dress at me, forcing me to try each of them on until she had found what she classed as the best one.

Just as I was pulling on some sky high heels that were sure to hurt like absolute hell on my feet, the doorbell rang, and I hobbled along from the living room sofa where I had been in the process of putting on the second shoe, to open it.

"Hey, Ana. Kate says we are all celebrating tonight" Jose said as I stood aside to let him in.

"Yeah. We are heading out to a club somewhere – I have absolutely no idea where, since Kate wants to celebrate the fact that I just got a new job!" I said, with a small smile in place.

"Oh … well done you! Where's it for?" Jose said, with a wide grin.

"It's an internship for Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." I answered, just as Ethan arrived.

"And I do believe a congratulations are in order, Ana" Ethan said, also entering the room. I went back over to the sofa to pull on that second shoe.

"Yes, it's amazing isn't it! Ana working for the esteemed Grey Enterprises!" Kate said, skilfully putting in one of her earrings – and she wasn't even anywhere near a mirror either!

I had to awe at her skill.

"Oh wow, Ana! I always knew that you would manage to go far! But to work at Grey Enterprises – on your very first post-graduate job and all! Absolutely incredible" Ethan said, and the look on his face simply echoed the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Thanks for the compliments, but don't get too excited Ethan. It's just an internship – plus there are four other candidates and only one of us is going to end up with the job at the end of the six months. It's still highly unlikely that I am going to end up working for Grey full time – I do only have a 20% chance of winning the job after all!" I said, refusing to get any of my hopes up, only for them to be dashed so completely and truly in the end.

"Pish posh, Ana! Everybody here – including yourself – knows that you are the best person for the job!" Jose butted in, while folding his arms across his chest and raising his eyebrow slightly at me, almost as if he was daring me to say something to him in return.

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever you say" I said, almost with a resigned smile on my face, as I pulled my cardigan off of the back of the sofa, and Kate picked hers up off of the chair.

"And it looks as if we are all set! Let's get this party started!" Kate shouted out, as we made our way out of the apartment and into a waiting taxi downstairs.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me all of your thoughts, and maybe even some spoilers for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so first of all I want to say WOW! I just can't believe the amount of reviews and follows that I have received for the first chapter of this story! Thank you so so much to everyone who took the time to read, review and favourite the story. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! All rights to their owners. **

**Enjoy! **

APOV

After leaving our apartment the four of us – Kate, Ethan, Jose and myself – arrived at The Cube, a local nightclub that was only about half an hour or so away from our apartment, and it was also one of my favourite places to go out partying, not that either Kate or I had a lot of time – or the energy or willpower, come to think of it these days to go out clubbing.

However, it was at least another hour before we were allowed entry into the club since it had been full to maximum capacity, but eventually we were granted access and immediately we all set off to find a table.

Luckily, Jose managed to spot an empty one very close to the dance floor and then her brother went off to get us some drinks.

"Come on Ana – let's go show the boys what they are missing!" Kate yelled over the top of the music, and I nodded numbly at her before she grabbed my hand and led me away from the table – where poor Ethan was left to sit on his own until Jose came back with the drinks – and onto the dance floor, where the two of us began to bump and grind, swinging our hips and our arms as we moved to the beat of the music that was playing.

It was a little over an hour later that Kate and I – breathless and exhausted from our non – stop dancing, returned to our table, where this time it was Jose who was sitting down at it, with Ethan nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ethan?" I yelled at our photographer friend, and then taking a drink of my blue WKD.

"He's gone off to take a pee" Jose said – quite bluntly, I might add.

"Okay" I said, and then put the bottle back down onto the table just as Kate dragged me back out onto the dance floor for another session.

It really was turning out to be a great night.

And for the next couple of hours we continued to bump and grind against each other's bodies, bouncing off of them and shaking everything that we had for everyone else to see. At various different points during the night, others would sway with us and take their chance to grind their own bodies against ours, and before we knew it, the both of us were sweating buckets.

"Kate, I'm going to go off and have a sit down for a minute, see if Jose wants to dance. I think that I need a bit of a break" I yelled into Kate's voice, even though I knew that she was barely able to hear a word that I was saying, because the volume of the music was that loud, before I made my way back to the table, to find that this time it was Ethan who was sitting at the table.

"Where did Jose go?" I yelled at him – even though I was sitting down right beside him.

"He disappeared with some woman just about half an hour ago" Ethan replied, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This was nothing new – and pretty much what happened every single time that Kate and I went out clubbing with him.

"Okay! I'm going to sit here for a while, take a bit of a rest, but feel free to head on out to the dance floor Ethan!" I said to him, indicating towards his younger sister as I spoke.

"No, I'm good here. Plus, there's nobody that I really fancy in the club tonight. And I would look just a little rare dancing there all by myself!" Ethan protested.

"You won't look weird or stupid, Ethan! Seriously, you are fuck hot and any woman would be more than lucky to have you. Plus, Kate's already out there" I reminded him.

"No, I'd rather stay here! Plus, it looks like you got an admirer over there" Ethan said, pointing to a tall, muscular man with copper coloured hair, and he had a very dominating presence. He was literally one of the most handsome, sexiest men that I had ever seen before in my life, and whenever he caught me staring, it felt like I was literally caught in his gaze for a few seconds – even though it really felt like much longer than what it really was, and I was unable to help the blush that was now covering my face at the fact that I had been well and truly caught in the act.

Almost as if what I had been doing were illegal.

Even though this guy's looks well and truly should be illegal.

"His eyes have never left you for the past hour or so, Steele. This fuck nut should make some kind of a move on you before somebody else does" Ethan said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, he must be looking at me and thinking what a fucking idiot that I am – there's no way that a guy as sexy as he is would ever be seriously interested in me. Plus, he likely comes with his very own bevvy of women" I said to Ethan.

"Well, now is your chance to ask him, Steele. Here he comes" Ethan replied, with a wide grin on his face.

"What?" I yelled back at him over the top of the music, but before Ethan had any chance to reply, the sexy man with the copper hair was standing in the front of the both of us.

"What can I do you for?" Ethan said to the stranger before I even had a chance to say anything.

"Nothing. I was hoping that I could steal your friend away from you for a dance?" he said.

"I would love to" I said, my insides internally floating at the thoughts of being asked to dance by him, and I eagerly grabbed onto the strangers hand whenever he held it out for me, allowing him to lead me back onto the dance floor once again.

"I'm Christian" he said, whenever he had pulled me up into a tight hold – for this was a slower song, but it was still extremely loud. I also noticed idly that this was a slower song, and it sounded almost as if it was a country song as well.

It also gave Christian an opportunity to hold me even closer to him than what I already was.

_I can still remember, when I set my eyes on you.  
And I can see a pretty picture when we both said I do.  
And when our first born came along I won't forget your smile.  
And Oh how I still love you all the while._

_Your kissed they still linger, I still long to hold you tight.  
One touch from your fingers keeps me, keeps me warm on coldest nights.  
And thought we are still young at heart together we grow old.  
Though our hair may turn to silver, our love is made of gold._

_And as the years roll by us, I'm still so proud to say,  
Those little things you say and do make me fall in love each day.  
And as I walk I hold the hand of the girl that stole my heart.  
You still don't know how beautiful you are._

_Your kissed they still linger, I still long to hold you tight.  
One touch from your fingers keeps me, keeps me warm on coldest nights.  
And thought we are still young at heart together we grow old.  
Though our hair may turn to silver, our love is made of gold.  
Though our hair is made of silver, our love is made of gold._

"I'm Ana" I said, while continuing to look up at Christian – though I really didn't have much of an option, as he was quite a bit taller than what I was.

"Nice to meet you Ana" he grinned, and then we continued to sway– giving up any illusions whatsoever of dancing in the first place.

"It's nice to meet you too, Christian" I replied.

"So, tell me something more about you, Ana" Christian said, still with the smile on his face.

"Well, what is it that you want to know?" I said, answering his question with a question and effectively deflecting the initial question back to him.

"Everything, Ana. I want to know everything about you" he said, and I could feel the true emotion coming through in his voice.

**So … what do we think? Review to send me your thoughts … **

**Also, the song is called "Made of Gold" and is by Irish Country singer Derek Ryan. The link to the song is up on the Lady Doughnuts Facebook page, and the link to it is on my profile page! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
